High performance electronics and computer systems employ state-of-the-art connecting cables to connect components, such as circuit boards, to each other. In computer systems for example, CPU (central processing unit) boards or motherboards are connected together and also to subsystem boards including I/O (input-output) boards and adapter boards. All of the interconnected boards contain ICs (integrated circuits) or ASICs (application specific integrated circuits) along with other components and generally perform one or more specific functions related to the operation of the system as a whole.
High wiring density, high wiring count, ease of termination to connectors, low noise and cross-talk and low cost are some of the main requirements to be met in the design of such connecting cables. Coaxial cables generally cannot meet density or cost requirements. So called "ribbon" cables cannot meet many performance requirements (noise, cross-talk) or density requirements. Standard flexible-circuit or flex cables are better suited for high density, low cost applications with low to medium performance requirements. Flex cables in some cases offer excellent performance but the performance degrades as wiring density is increased. Moreover, some flex cables often result in excessive and undesirable EMI (electromagnetic interference) problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced connector cable construction which is effective to provide improved wiring density capacity with low noise and cross-talk characteristics and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and does not produce excessive EMI radiation.